To Reach Higher
by Magus Black
Summary: Kazztar challenge. Rated for harsh language and violence, gore, and some adult material. Power is more than force. And being lethal doesnt require one to be strong. Or so Kuwabara finds out.
1. Chapter 1

**To Reach Higher**

**Chapter: 1**

**Author Note: **Some people need some idea of how true 'power' is not determined by simply brute, violent force. But also by more subtle means, some seemingly not powerful at all. This is, and it has taken me a while, an answer to Katzzatar's challenge. To all Kazuma Kuwabara bashers, simply leave. By reading this you may either learn something and change your beliefs or not change or learn anything at all.

This takes place a year after Yusuke returns from his final fight with Yomi. There are elements from X/1999 and from White Wolf's "World of Darkness", like names and 'other' things. I'm not basing his personality off of the anime, this is by the manga (I don't own them all thought), and for the reason I don't think I need to say.

And to Katzzatar: Any element from "Wandering Souls" is a product of Katzzatar, Inc. I do not own.

_Italics_ are thoughts and when in "" are mental conversations

**Bold** is empathized shouting and applies in mental thoughts and conversations as well

Finally this is fan fiction, nuff said.

In Japan divided by the River Styx between two Junior Highs, a small bird watched a spectacle below it's perch. Below it two boys, one short with slicked-back black hair and one tall with a short orange pompadour, where shouting obscenities at each other. Another boy followed slightly taller than the dark haired one, hair as crimson as blood, shaking his head sadly.

A small disturbance on the branch caused the bird to look behind it and takes off in fright as a very short figure appeared in it's tree. Radiating malice and disinterest. The figure watched as the group walked by, only the red head looked up and saw him, though. What was happening on the ground was coming to a more furious end.

"THAT DOES IT URAMESHI!" the tall one grabbed his short friend and hauled him to his face, the shorter one was a little surprised and a little nervous.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara." the read-heads voice was soft, calm and demanding "End this senseless quarrel, now."

The short one replied "Sorry."

"Kuwabara." the tall one put Yusuke down then they both calmed down and they brushed the dirt of their cloths, then stepped away from the other.

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke with a well-held-back furry, calm on the surface but a storm underneath. "Let me see that communicator of yours, now!"

Confused, Yusuke pulled out the object and handed it to him without question. One he was given it he gave no thanks and pressed a button or two and waited for someone to pick it up. After a moment a blue haired woman picture came up with a cheerful smile.

"What do want Yus…" She paused seeing that the person she was talking to was not the person she thought it was "Oh Kuwabara! Did something happen to Yusuke again?"

"Naw." Kuwabara shook his head "He's fine I want to ask if Koenma is able to take an appointment?"

"An…appointment!"

She looked at him oddly and frowned as she thought of a response "I can go ask him, give me a few minutes and I'll call back." With that the screen went blank and he shut it and crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Don't ask Kurama." the red haired boy blinked and nodded understandingly.

Yusuke looked between the two and wondered what he had missed, after a few minutes of silence he was about to ask what it was when the communicator beeped. Kuwabara opened it and the blue-haired girl came back on screen.

"Good new, Koenma can actually see you if a minute or two today, if you want to?" the tall boy nodded and she nodded back and the screen went black once more.

"Mind telling me why your going to see ol Koenma, hmm?" Yusuke got no answer from his friend _Cold shoulder _he thought in frustration.

Out of the sky a figure ridding an oar appeared dressed in a pink kimono with purple trim flew down towards the small group. They tilted their heads at the blue haired girl with amethysts eye as she stopped in mid-air and glanced at them.

"Hello, ready to go guys?"

"It's just me Botan, just me." Botan looked confused at Kuwabara and then glanced at Kurama and Yusuke. Yusuke looked a little offended, while Kurama simply smiled softly and nodded. Botan pouted and made room for the tall boy to sit.

"Tell the runt that I'll be back." Kurama smirked at the comment and Yusuke started looking around. "And if my sis asks then tell her the truth, okay?" a nod from Kurama and then from Kuwabara and they shot into the sky and vanished from view.

"Well Hiei aren't you going to come out and say hello?" Kurama looked into the tree they just passed, smiling "I mean it's been almost a year, at least you could say a simple hi."

A black blur phased into view and a short black-cloaked man with a white bandana over his forehead appeared. The only way it be told that he was adult was the fact that his blood-red eyes looked too hard and have seen too much to be a child. Hiei simply scoffed at the red head and made his annoyance known.

"Well at least one of the fools knew I was here," he glanced at Yusuke who knew what was coming "some detective, huh?"

The former Detective of the Underworld muttered under his breath and was too sorely-pressed to find a comeback. Kurama's face held great concern as he glanced at the sky and watched the clouds roll by.

_I wonder what he's going to see Koenma for? _Kurama's thoughts where interrupted

"_What are worrying about Kurama. Whatever he does is his business, leave it at that."_

"_Oh, is that concern I hear in you Hiei? Very unbecoming of a demon like yourself."_

"Stupid fox." Hiei muttered out loud, but only enough for Kurama to here "I just thought to drop by and make sure our captain is still sharp…and I find myself disappointed."

With that Hiei vanished from view and Yusuke blinked as he had apparently missed something.

"So where did shorty go?" Kurama simply chuckled softly and left his friend standing in the middle of the sidewalk, confused.

After flying from the pseudospace that divided the human world from the realm of the spirit and after the long and uneventful walk through the Gate of Judgment. Kuwabara was standing in front of the door to King Emma Junior's office. A polite knock from Botan and they were inside.

"So what do you wish to speak about, and take a seat?"

Koenma hadn't age a bit from Kuwabara's reckoning, still, he wasn't used to seeing the small ruler without his trademark pacifier. Calmly taking a seat he gathered his thoughts and centered himself.

"Do you still remember about that dept that you said you owed me?" Koenma nodded "Well I wish to collect."

"What is it that you want exactly?"

"Well," the boy flinched at remembering what had brought him here "Urameshi and I had a bit of a fight and it was after he insulted my skills that I realized that never had a teacher of my own."

Koenma thought for a moment "Well…Genkai isn't in any condition to train you"

"I know"

Koenma frowned he was wondering why he already knew, but simply brushed it aside.

"Well I can still have her help me find a teacher for you, though. Is that okay?"

Kuwabara nodded mutely, reminding him that he far more disciplined than his former detective.

_Which reminds me…damn!_ "I'll go down and speak with her latter and then contact you when I'm done. Any problems?" A shake of the head and the agreement was made.

As the tall boy left his office he began to wonder if it was possible to find someone with the skill to teach 'him' and not the other way around. G_enkai will have someone I bet…but for now. _He went back to his job of judging the dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Reach Higher**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author Note : **Yusuke still doesn't have his job back yet. And Hiei still spends most of his time in the demon world. Not that am saying that he wont be in this story, just that his personal life is out of my concern.

There are elements from X/1999 and from White Wolf's "World of Darkness", like names and 'other' things.

Any element from "Wandering Souls" is a product of Katzzatar, Inc. I do not own.

The floor creaked loudly as an old lady, shorter than most children, walked across to the doorway of her home. A massive training ground that could house over a hundred students. Yet, no one but her lived here. As she got to the staircase that stretched over half the length of a football field, she waited for her visitors.

The wind picked up some of her long, wavy hair, once a vibrant pink, now fading into gray.

She finally spotted two people finally appearing out of the forestry. Both were tall, about three times her size, but dressed differently. One was wearing blue jeans, most likely from the Americas, with a white and blue T-shirt with the kanji for "honor" and "blades" written sideways. The others was wearing a style of cloths that were very out of place in the modern day, much like her own uniform, the appearance of a lot of purple gave the insight of royalty. That one also had the word Junior written on his forehead, only slightly hidden by the brown hair.

"Well," she stated bluntly at the two when they were in earshot "took you long enough. I don't have time to wait all day."

She turned and walked inside and sat cross-legged on a mat with two mats in front of her; making a triangle.

"Hello Master Genkai!" Kuwabara bowed low in respect for the elder woman

"Genkai." Koenma bluntly stated.

He had had a quick chat with her an hour before and it was decided that Kuwabara would need to be present. He would of left it to his Head-ferrygirl, Botan, to get the teenager; but she was off somewhere. The fact that he didn't know where she was aggravated him. He didn't want to walk across the city just to come back, he was a busy man.

Genkai waved her hand and they sat down on the mats: Kuwabara on her left and Koenma to her right. She turned and poured the prepared tea into three small cups, handing them carefully to the guest serving herself last. Again the two bowed.

"Lets hear this, shall we?" Genkai took a sip from her cup and glanced at the 'young' lord "By the way how did it go with Emna?"

Koenma grimaced as the elder smirked "Not well. But it could have been worse."

"What happened?"

"Well I've only been grounded, in a sense, until the next Dark Age…some few hundred centuries from now." Kuwabara's jaw dropped and wondered how 'anyone' could of taken that kind of punishment so calmly.

A sweatdrop formed over Koenma's head as he realized that they were getting off subject "err Anyways we are here to find a suitable teacher for Kuwabara. With your help of course."

After the tall boy took a careful sip of the tea he added "That is if there 'is' anyone." The two noticed his change in demeanor.

_Depressing. _The elder thought. _But not without reason…there is one person that could teach him a thing or two. But I think he needs to hear a bit about him, first. _"I know someone that could train you."

"Really!" both men increased their interest and awaited the revealing of who this was.

Genkai noticed and inwardly grimaced "Yes, he's now labeled as the fifteenth strongest man in this plain of existence."

The two men fell over, face-first, into the floor. Shocked.

"What!"

"Well actually." She counted down with her fingers "Eleventh strongest since Sensui, Toguro, Elder Toguro, and now that I've passed on my powers…me, have all but left this world."

Dumb-founded stares accompanied the silence that followed.

"Genkai…are you serious!" Koenma wasn't expecting her to hand him to such an individual. "I mean isn't it a little insulting to mention…"

"Koenma." Genkai wasn't one normally to interrupt people but this time she wanted to get things done and over with.

"Wait until you hear his name." Genkai said as Koenma stared at her.

"Then you can yell."

"Master Genkai, who is this guy. And what could he teach me?"

Genkai smirked at Kuwabara, fantasizing on what it would have been like to have him as a student instead of Yusuke. _Wouldn't of been as fun. I wouldn't get to hit him over the head enough…I must be getting old. _The old woman smirked. _Though_ _I guess I really have no regrets about training him._

Upon hearing her named called she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes."

"His name!" Koenma was about to die from anticipation, and Kuwabara was little better "What is his name!"

"Subari." There was a cold glint in her aged eyes "Subari Sumeragi."

After a moment of silence Kuwabara had thought to ask who he was, but Koenma was faster.

"WHAAAAAT!"

The tall boy fell over from the force of the yell and was dimply aware that his ears were ringing. _What's up with him!_ Muttering he pulled himself up and was balanced enough that when Genkai yelled for Koenma to 'shut up!' he didn't get knocked over. The ruler wasn't so lucky.

"No human on Earth has the physical powers to even match his strength! What he needs, fool, is not some dimwit like Yusuke! But a man who can teach him more the subtle ways of fighting."

"I'm sorry that I yelled." Koenma picked himself up and looked more disappointed in himself, than angry at Genkai. _It 'is' the most logical reasoning._ "I'm sure your right, its just that you know I have a bone to pick with him."

"I know. But this is for a debt, am I correct."

Both men fell silent and she nodded looking at the clock she had made her decision.

"Get lost." Their jaws fell "And Kuwabara…meet me at Bone Ulcer Village at five tomorrow afternoon. And I know that you won't be late." Silently she walked from the room and closed the door to her quarters.

The two men split after they walked out of the door. Koenma vanishing, using whatever method of travel he does to enter this world; Kuwabara settled on walking.

_Subari Sumeragi huh?_ his thoughts were settled on the name of a guy who would, hopefully, teach him to be stronger. _Why do I have the gut feeling that I'm gonna have problems with this guy? _He grimaced remembering the look of anger on Koenma's face. _Wonder what he did to have the Junior Ruler of the Underworld after him?_

His thoughts drifted from one theory to another, never finding one that made sense. In the distance a dark figure watched him walk and read the surface thoughts of the teen._ Fool._ After a few more moment of watching the teen melding into the crowd of the city, the dark figure left.

Kazuma Kuwabara entered his home without a greeting. Looking around he found that no one was home. He shrugged and walked into his room, wanting to go to sleep…instead he found himself in front of his computer with a burning curiosity. He clicked on an email address with an odd nickname: Kurama.

Shuichi Minamino found time to actually use his computer for more than just school, as soon as he logged-on he found that there was a letter from a person he knew well. Only one person could have an email address like: mulberryfield.

Curious he clicked on it and slowly read the message. Memorizing each word for latter reference, a thought came to him. _A teacher! So that's what he wanted, and by his words he is very unsure about it._ Shuichi chuckled under his breath. _Eleventh strongest, and not actually earning the very title… This Subari Sumeragi._

Shuichi turned in his chair and without missing a beat stated into empty air. "Hiei, shouldn't you learn to knock?" he knew his mocking tone would make his friend twitch.

Hiei appeared in a blur with a peeved look, directed at the red-haired man. "Kurama if you weren't a deadly kitsune, as well as my ally, I would have had your head on a split." The death threat was, however, lost to Kurama. Simply smirking in the only way to get under the demon's skin.

"May I ask you who…"

"I don't know anybody by that name."

Kurama rose an eyebrow in mock surprise, amused at something that his friend let-slipped.

"So…you've been stalking Kuwabara now?"

The demon let fire spring to his hands momentarily. However, Kurama's gaze made him quench the flames quickly. Setting off the fire alarm would undoubtedly made Hiei's day more hectic. If for no other reason to have a man who could make his day true Hell if he pushed him too far.

"humph Well I just came by to give you some unusual news."

"Unusual new, Hiei?"

"When I was under my 'arrest'," his face twisted into a vicious snarl before fading away "I noticed some unusual activity at night. Flashing lights, and moving shadows and the like."

Kurama frowned.

"I would of expected that something like that would have been reported on the news." and his frowned deepened as he glared at the fire demon "And why didn't 'you' take care of these things?"

"They stayed out of my way, so I didn't have any reason to waste time on them." He paused. "I was looking for a portal back to the demon world."

"They?"

Hiei shrugged dismissively. "I never paid whatever it was any attention. So it could be a he, she, or it. I simply say 'they' because I think there might be more than one."

There was silence for several minutes before Hiei turned to the window that he had entered.

"Anyways the activity seems to be getting more obvious, so be on guard."

Kurama nodded his head hearing the rush of wind as the room once again only held one person. Musing he answered the words of Kuwabara with the same equally-truthful response:

He didn't know either.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Reach Higher**

**Chapter: 3**

There are elements from X/1999 and from White Wolf's "World of Darkness", like names and 'other' things.

Any element from "Wandering Souls" is a product of Katzzatar, Inc. I do not own!

Daylight.

Vanishing night.

A new day.

Kazuma Kuwabara rolled over to get some more sleep, not yet ready for this day. Before he could get too comfortable, though, his alarm went off right by his head.

_Darn piece of…_ Kazuma pulled his head out of his pillow and gave the clock an annoyed look. _School! _He shot out of his bed and rushed to get dressed. He was going to be late!

After a frantic search for some clean cloths and an equally-frantic search for his books he took off down the stairs muttering. "Who set the clock to wake me up ten minutes till!"

At the bottom of the stairs two people sat at a table near the door, and both were female. One was as tall as him with a dark brown hair and slim figure, and was currently smoking a cigarette and looking at the newspaper. The other wasn't even half his height, she had teal-colored hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a blue kimono with a red obi, and was watching him come down the stairs.

"Good morning Kazuma!" the teal-haired girl said softly, the other woman simply grunted in acknowledgement.

"Morning Yukina! Morning sis! I gotta get." He then added sheepishly "I'm a little late."

"Don't worry Kazuma, have a nice day at school." Yukina waved Kazuma goodbye, while the taller woman simply stared at the newspaper and, again, grunted in agreement.

"See ya!" Kazuma thought it was odd the way Shizuru was acting, and why was she reading the morning paper? She never had done it before.

The two watched him leave and it was then that the tall woman finally said something.

"Yukina…wait until Kazuma gets back before you go anywhere."

"Shizuru, what's wrong?"

The elder Kuwabara showed the newspaper to her and knew her reaction the moment the ice maiden looked at the picture.

"I'll stay, don't worry."

Hiei watched from this perch, a tower built high, overlooking the city. It was where he had spent most of his time when he was locked within this foul city of… _What are these things!_ Growling he smashed his fists into the bar leaving a sizable dent, but the feeling it gave was bone-chilling.

The feeling of the construction wanting to hit him back was as terrifying as it was unusual.

After he had returned to this place he had started to notice things. Things he didn't know whether to believe or to shake his head in the absurdity of it all…But nothing could now change the fact, no matter how he tried.

This city is alive!

He always thought that the city was a place of weaklings, humans to stupid and weak to help themselves. But now the city was abuzz with a activity that was darker than the most ruthless of demon settlements in the demon plain!

Hiei didn't know if all the cities of the weak humans were like this and for once he didn't want to know either. _Why would a demon 'want' to live in this deathtrap? I've always noticed that a lot of demons came in…yet there were few actually here. Like they've been swallowed up._

The vivid images of when they finally met Sensui for the last time, memories of being swallowed and in the stomach of a monster you just couldn't get out of. Trapped in a wide, yet limited, area.

Hiei growled at the sudden weakness and shrugged it off, his gaze never left the view of the city.

He didn't notice the descending shadows.

Kurama walked slowly from his school, taking a sort-of shortcut, it was the fastest way to avoid is fan-girls. The ally wasn't that big, nor did it have many entrances…yet, every time he walked this path the feeling of being observed was ever-present.

Suddenly his hearing picked up a faint whisper…behind him!

Spinning around with his hand already behind his head, a rosebud gripped, ready to spring.

Finding nothing at all in front of him.

tap…Tap…TAP

After the third sound he lashed out at the rooftops above him, again nothing was in sight. Growing both frustrated and a little paranoid he continued walking down the solemn ally, now on full alert. _If it's Hiei or Yusuke I'll make them regret this with a humiliation they wont EVER forget!_

Realizing that his attitude had changed suddenly he stopped, a meter away from exit. _What's out here? _He mentally shouted it out…and received no response. Slowly he took the last step.

BOOM

The loud sound nearly made him jump out of his skin, he started to look around wildly, like a cornered fox he was now on edge and jumpy.

There wasn't a soul anywhere, and with no other scents to pick the person, or thing, out he started to pick up the pace home. Going into a full run after hearing a new sound.

Laughter.

Cold, cruel laughter.

He wasn't taking this path again if he could help it.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI, PLEASE REPOT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE"

That was the fourth time he was called to the office today, alone. And school was even out, he wanted to go home and find his friend and smack him until he told him what was going on…and why he was left out of it. Normally he could ignore this but since Keiko had made him promise not to skip, that and the fact that Takenaka was appointed as the new principle made it more enjoyable.

Sighing he let his feet take him where he needed to go, they knew because he had been there too many times to count.

Opening the door he went and took a seat without being told. Despite himself he could never stay angry long with the old man, him being one of the few teachers that had liked him and actually 'cared' about his students. Anyone was equal in his eyes.

Yusuke Urameshi smirked. _That's why he got the job._

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll be short."

Takenaka was broad-shouldered man somewhere in late thirties, or maybe even fifties, his hair was a silver-gray and was combed back. He had hard-lines on his face from a rough life. Yusuke had never asked how he had come to look so old, nor was there reason to. Young or old he was the best teacher he ever had beyond Genkai.

"Sokay." Yusuke nodded knowing that he would keep his word "So what's up now? My future profession? Marriage?…"

He let his words hang, while Principle Takenaka smiled.

"No. But now that you mention it Yusuke we might need to talk about that someday." He chuckled under breath "But, anyways. To be short we have an Exam Administrator coming by in a few weeks and he will be judging our finest students."

Yusuke laughed out loud.

"You know I'm no star-student, so why tell me?"

His Principle nodded in agreement. "It's Keiko I'm worried about. Just make sure she doesn't work herself to death….that's all.

"Oh…alright! I'll make sure she's the same person when the Administrator gets here. She wont turn into a stubborn, over-achieving, no-fun. I promise."

The two chuckled at a private joke, simply enjoying the time. Shaking his head Yusuke stood and nodded and walked to the door, looking over his shoulder.

"Latter old man!" Yusuke shouted sarcastically to his grinning principle

"Latter, punk!" he responded in kind.

They both laughed.

Kurama stopped at the door of his home, gasping for air. Having run over a mile non-stop wasn't the problem.

It was the unnerving feeling he got still.

The laughter had died back about half-way and the only the feeling of being watched remained, it was enough to unnerve the hell out of him. Brushing some of the sweat of his brow he opened the door.

His mother was currently out, most likely with her fiancé, enjoying her life without a care. Sighing he wished he too could have such a life. Someone to love; something to come home to; something to fill the gap of his existence.

"_Going semimetal now?"_

Although he was no longer the bandit, Yo-ko Kurama, his memories of the past life had given him a sort-of second voice in his headA voice that liked to point him in directions he wasn't planning on taking, ever!

"_Shut up!" _He mentally growled back.

Silence

Although it was ever-present in his mind, it had no power over him at all, only when he transformed into his past-self did it control him. Fortunately it was willing in nature, making it only when he wanted to.

Still it annoyed him at times. Wanted him to glance at females in ungentlemanly ways, those were the worst. If anything he wanted to kill the savage sex-drive of his former self in the same manner he 'killed' Elder Toguro.

Long and painfully

"_You could do to get laid yourself, I have no problems at all."_

"BE SILENT!"

Only when he heard the birds flying away did he realize that he had said that out loud.

Muttering curses he stalked up to his room, desiring sleep and reprieve. What he found was the tip of a katana pointing at his throat.

There in front of him was a sight he had not seen in a very long time.

Hiei, terrified.

The demons normally pale skin was alabaster, his veins standing out shockingly well. His Evil-Eye was unbound and his normal eyes looked haunted. Beyond that he looked almost normal, like he had gotten into a fight and was physically no worse-for-wear.

Mentally and emotionally, though, he was a wreak. His stance was like walking a tightrope with a gun at the back of his head: torture or death.

"What…"

"SHUTUP!"

Kurama's face edged in worry as if Hiei was about to explode, figuratively or literally he couldn't yet tell. The blade hadn't so much as moved an inch, despite the subtle shaking of his hand. Kurama stayed silent and waited for his demonic friend to say what was wrong.

"She…I…wouldn't save…couldn't save….dead…me…blame."

Kurama listen to the ramblings and couldn't only understand that someone died and he thought he was at fault. _WAIT!_

"Yukina?"

Hiei dropped his sword and stumbled back, grabbing his head and moaning in despair, he stumbled into the chair by his desk. Muttering too low for him to hear.

"What's wrong Hiei!" Kurama's mask of indifference was shot-to-hell now; utter fear laced his being. "Has something happened to her?"

"Me."

Kurama grew more confused.

"Me…me, me, ME!" with each word he slammed his head into the desk, splintering it piece by piece. "I," he stopped beating his head "I killed her…it got in my head….thing, got in my head…"

Kurama was a mere foot from Hiei when the demon sprang up and dragged the kitsune's face inches from his.

"It made me want to kill her…kill her to be free from obligation…I…I, think I wanted it?" Hiei looked away "Made we want to slit her throat, see her bleed…FOX!" His gripped tightened to a near chokehold. "This world is a deathtrap…I need to leave to get this voice out of my head…I…I…I"

The kitsune was now wondering what he meant, Hiei wasn't 'truly' afraid of anything. But these thoughts terrified even him.

"Kurama don't tell anyone, not the human or the Detective…and especially Yukina." Hiei's face was grim "Watch your back and don't let any shadows into your mind."

Hiei blurred and vanished. Kurama stood like a statue, mind frozen in stasis.

"_He's not coming back…is he?"_

For once he agreed wholeheartedly, silently he closed the window…and locked it tight.

Genkai walked slowly on the rough path, showing a nimbleness that belied her body, matching the steady pace of her companion.

Once they had arrived, albeit that it took a while to inform his sister that he need to meet her here, they walked along the road until they got to a path leading into the forest.

A path that looks like it hasn't seen a traveler in decades.

"So can you tell me anymore about Mr. Sumeragi, anything at all."

Kazuma was still curious as to whom might be good enough to get Genkai's reconciliation. She wouldn't lead him on, she was to honest for that. But still, knowing ones teacher is a critical fact of life.

The old woman smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"Despite the fact that he isn't the strongest person in the world, he still is one of the top-twelve most lethal. Subari Sumeragi is the greatest at making, using, and creating new charms…curses…and more. So I guess the title 'Greatest Charmer in the History' would be acceptable."

"The greatest in history!"

A silent nod and several minutes of silence.

"Exactly how far does he live from civilization?" Kazuma asked again.

"Not much farther now, just a few more miles."

"Would it be rude to ask why he lives all the way out here?" the teen asked calmly, not trying to insult Genkai's choice "I mean, it seems kinda shady living just a few miles from Tarukane's mansion."

"Good point." Genkai stated bluntly "I cant tell you, it's personal. Only he can tell you, if you really want to know why he chose here…but there is one more fact I'll leave you with."

The forest was getting darker and more thick, the path was thinning and it was had for the teen to keep his attention on two front. Still he tried, so far successfully.

"And that is?"

Without so much as slowing her pace or turning, she said with a hidden smile.

"He's seven thousand years old."

The teen tripped over a rock that he had missed as his thoughts went blank. Picking himself up he jogged to catch up to her.

"What did you say!"

"Where here."

Kazuma Kuwabara looked at one of the oddest sites he's ever seen. The trees had strips of white paper nailed into the bark and symbols etched into the trees themselves. There were thousands of the symbols everywhere as far as he could see, even though the brush and forestry covered most of his vision he could see that the wall of paper and weird words went far. Some crisscrossed and others stood alone.

_Crazy! _"I guess we are."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Reach Higher**

**Chapter: 4**

There are elements from X/1999 and from White Wolf's "World of Darkness", like names and 'other' things.

Any element from "Wandering Souls" is a product of Katzzatar, Inc. I do not own!

Also I'm sorry if it is confusing as the website wont put the symbol I use to end a specific point of view. I'll try to find something in the future to accomplish this. Very, Sorry.

Genkai relaxed as they passed through a subtle opening in the tree, resting for the first time in a while. Her last words had startled the teen severely, any sane person would. Humans were mortal, it was a simple fact that they didn't normally live beyond a hundred. The world was a dark place though, people like her lived longer than they should, mostly for reasons none too noble.

She took a deep breath of the air here: calm and peaceful.

The forest ended abruptly and there to behold was a large flat of land, acres of short grass blades and numerous varieties of trees that shouldn't be found in Japan, nor that could survive here.

But they did.

The scenery was beautiful to behold the air was filled with hundreds of different smells and the feeling in the sky was calm. Genkai had never thought a place like this could exist anywhere on Earth, but like many things, she found out the hard way.

_Precisely why I chose him. _She knew that if anyone could open the eyes of others it was this one man.

This one ancient, bastard-of-a-man, was their hope.

And sometimes she 'really' had to wonder, how they got by.

"Master Genkai?"

She paused to see that Kuwabara as staring into the distance, dazzled by what he saw. Good-humouredly she followed his line of sight, knowing full-well what he was looking at.

A castle, one of feudal Japans most defensive designs, beautiful in its craftsmanship. It also appeared to be well-cared for. Beside the castle was a small rice field, recently been harvested, and a ring of sakuras encompassing the stone structure. To top it all off a lake over a hundred yards in circumference just a mile away from where they stood.

It looked like something straight from a story.

"It looks like something straight form a story!" Kuwabara's jaw had dropped, amazed that such a place could exist without all of Japan knowing. "He lives in a castle!" the teen looked at the wizened elder for the answer.

"No, sadly, he doesn't anymore." Genkai continued to walk across the grass heading somewhat away from the castle. "He used to but he said it feels empty when you live alone." she looked over her shoulder "Come on, I haven't all day you know."

"Yes Ma'am!" Kuwabara gave a small bow of the head and picked up the pace.

After a moment, however, Genkai stopped. Then looked up. Kuwabara did as well.

Flying past the forest was a streek of silver blue, fastly approaching. After a few seconds it's shape became more defined: it had wings and four small legs. Then it got closer still and it was completely evident as to what it was…or was not.

It was a weird combination of cat and bird. It's body was that of a cat, though it had no whiskers and instead had a beak and wings. It's fur and feather were a bright silvery-blue, it's eyes were a vivid green and it had a small bit of hair coming out of its head, like hair.

"Didn't Urameshi say," Kuwabara muttered to no one in particular "he saw a weird flying cat when he fought Suzaku?"

"Hello Katzztar!" Genkai calmly called out to the creature, who flew lower and perched itself on a small red oak.

"Yo Genkai!"

It's voice was feminine and as it after a few seconds the two had noticed something in it's grip. Somehow Kuwabara had missed the rolled up newspaper it had in it possession despite the fact that the thing was twice as big as the flying cat that was carrying it!

"It's been a while old lady…" the bird-thing paused in thought "about twenty years. Anything interesting happen…beyond the incident with the crazy seven humans?"

_I wonder how many people knew what was happening…and now that I think about it the bird did say 'twenty years'. _The teen looked at Genkai as she smiled at it, confused by the relationship these two shared. Apparently they are friends who haven't seen each other for a long time. _I wonder how many people she knows?_

"Well we've come to see Sumeragi a visit…he's still here isn't he?" the question was mocking in tone, something she usually only used with Yusuke. "I'd think I'd die a heart-attack if he wasn't here!"

She threw her head back and laughed, Katzztar joining in with a giggle herself. Kuwabara stood like stone until they calmed down. Katzztar finally noticed him as he tried to fade out of the picture.

"Say, who's this!" she tilted her head a few times as if analyzing him with her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"He's someone that wants to be trained in various arts, his name is Kazuma Kuwabara…in a way Sumeragi's will-be student."

Apparently Katzztar was surprised, she fell over and the oversized newspaper fell on her. The two could see her struggling to get out from under it, finally it stopped shaking.

"help please." came the muffled request of the thing under the paper.

Quickly Kuwabara picked the paper, surprised at it's weight. He looked at the front page.

**Hollow News**

**September 11th, 2001**

**Today the World Trade Center (North America; U.S.A.; New York City) was destroyed at mid-afternoon. Technocracy says it was terrorists, whether they mean the Axis or someone else, remains to be seen.**

**Glass-Walkers and Cainites have suffered tremendous financial loses, ranging in the billions. Mortal casualties range in the thousands; six Princes of the New York area were reported to have been killed in the buildings destruction. This event may be a sign of the end of**

The paper was suddenly snatched from his hands by Genkai as she handed it back to it's carrier. Giving Kuwabara a pitying look, Katzztar sat on Genkai's shoulder as they walked on.

After nearly half an hour latter they stood in front of a thatched building. It looked well-kept in good condition, despite the ominous feeling it gave.

"Hey Sumeragi!"

Genkai and Katzztar looked at each other when they got no response.

"Hey Genkai is that him?" Kuwabara pointed at a hammock a dozen feet from the house, someone was laying in it.

"hmm…Yes I believe that is he." Slowly they made their way over to the hammock.

There was a digital clock laying on a branch by the hammock, clearly slowing that it was late in afternoon, and a large black blanket bulging out in the shape of a humanoid figure.

"Wake up fool," Genkai gave the bottom of the hammock a nudge with her foot and slowly the thing under the blanket started to move. Kuwabara leaned forward to get a better look at the guy.

What he saw surprised him.

He was expecting a very wrinkled old man, most likely without any hair or teeth, but the guy looked nothing of the sort. Instead a shaggy mane of black hair popped out to look at them, the man's hair was blocking his eyes.

Subari Sumeragi blew a few strands of hair out of his face and simply looked at the clock.

"Yer early…GET LOST!"

Then he turned his head and quickly fell asleep, again.

It took a lot of effort to not laugh, scream, or curse at the moment. _Sixty seconds and the first words he says are 'get lost', the nerve of this guy…he's worse than Hiei!_ Not needing a reminder of his short companion he looked at Genkai and Katzztar, then stepped back.

The look on Genkai's face was only seen when she was angry at someone, namely Urameshi, and the response she would use when aggravated was either; lecture; strike, or both.

Kuwabara thought it would most likely be both.

The bird-thing flew off the elder's shoulder and instead sat on Kuwabara's. Then she whispered.

"Take a step back." Swiftly he took a step back, and was correct in doing so.

"WAKE UP **JACKASS**!"

Propelling her leg under the hammock, she slammed her foot at it's mid-section. Sumeragi screamed as he flew through the air and struck a tree branch over his back. Then he fell.

Landed in the hammock, which spun around wildly for a minute before unwinding at a slower pace.

Then dropped the man unto the ground, blanket covering him still.

Then the digital clock fell on his head, to add insult to injury.

Kazuma Kuwabara and the creature known as Katzztar laughed their heads off, after the clock fell on his head. It was just to funny to not laugh, no matter how disciplined you are.

"….Katz…tar…" Sumeragi's voice was groggy and muffled by the blanket "….dumb…bird…bitch…thing."

Finally the man pulled the blanket off his face and was about to open his mouth and say something, silently and without each others notice they betted it was something sharp-tongued, until he saw Genkai staring at him eye-level.

"ah Gen…k-kai?" Sumeragi stared at her for a moment muttering incoherently then finally straightened himself up "Well it's been a while, twenty years I believe. What brings you here?"

"Finally got your attention slacker, when I let word that I was taking a student you sent a letter and asked if I saw anyone with great talent that didn't get chosen, to send him or her here…do you remember."

"Why yes I…" like Katzztar, Sumeragi only noticed Kuwabara when he had tried to fade out of the picture "Is that the one?"

"Yes." Genkai waved her arm in the teen's direction "This is Kazuma Kuwabara. An 'extremely' talented boy with great potential."

The man got up and looked him in the eye, studying him. After a few moment Kuwabara studied him back. His dress attire was so plain and ordinary he could easily fit in anywhere simply because you'd never notice him. Everything he wore was either black or gray!

"You must be kidding me Genkai!" Sumeragi surprised the two with his outburst "What can he do that makes him so quote extremely talented end-quote, hmm?"

The elder growled at the man with a frustration borderline furry demeanor. The twitch in her eyebrow said it all.

"Kuwabara show him your sword!"

Without so much as a thought he summoned his reiki-blade and held in in both hands. _Been a while since I've done that._ Kuwabara grinned with pride.

Subari Sumeragi, though, stumbled back; tripped over the hammock; and fell on his head. Fumbling with the tree branch he pulled himself up.

"HOW THE **HELL** DID HE DO THAT!" the mans eyes were wide and the bruises on his face made him look like he lost a fight.

"You're in to kill yourself today, eh Subari-san?" came the cat-call from Katzztar, sticking her tongue at him from Kuwabara's shoulder. "Keep this up and you're a dead man fer sure, dude!"

"Silence feather-brain!" He pointed a accusing finger at the mix-breed "I could put you in a cage you know!"

"Speaking of cages," Genkai interrupted their argument suddenly with a grim face "I need to speak with you. Now of course, and alone."

Sumeragi glanced at the wizened woman for several moments. Grunting he nodded and rose.

"In my home?" Genkai nodded silently to his question "Hey Bird take the boy for a tour of the place while we talk!"

"**JERK**!" the thing flew over Sumeragi's head and dropped the newspaper on his head "**PANZI**!"

"bird." the dark-haired mans voice was quiet and strained.

"Come on Kuwa-kun!"

Katzztar took off waving her wing for the boy to follow. One more look at the old psychic and he was off after the flying cat.

"And don't call me Kuwa-kun!"


	5. Chapter 5

To Reach Higher

Chapter: 5

Note: This takes place long after the Sensui saga, so yes Yukina does live with the Kuwabara's now.

To Katzztar I'm sorry I didn't know that you had whiskers, I simply assumed that you looked a little like Suzuki's 'bird'.

&&&

Kurama was pacing.

Not because he was restless, more like on the verge on total breakdown. Hiei shows up in his room like he normally does then starts to rave like a lunatic, and top it all off he thinks something has happened to his sister…that he killed her!

…_He might have Shuichi, have we gone and checked yet?_

His Yo-ko self's sarcasm was not lost to the teen. In fact he soon realized that he didn't know if Hiei was telling the truth or not. A thought that startled him because Hiei would do anything to protect his beloved sister.

…_Even kill?_

"_No. Hiei hasn't killed anyone yet, he's left for the demon world and any killings will be there." _Kurama visibly shuddered _"I just hope it's not true."_

_And if it is?_

Kurama didn't answer, the very though of answering would mean accepting it as fact. He wasn't ready to do that, yet.

"Lets go see." Kurama silently said to empty-air "Let's go see."

&&&

Yusuke Urameshi was a somewhat foul mood after a quick chat with his girlfriend Keiko Yukimura, who brutally smacked him when he suggested to skip class for a few days and relax. Then got an ear-full as she told him that perfect attendance was necessary for this upcoming event.

_Maybe I should of asked her out to a movie after school latter instead? _Yusuke thought somewhat bemused on how he had not said something smarter. _Perhaps I'm just too stubborn to change all my ways._

Suddenly he remembered that Kurama told him that Kuwabara was meeting his maybe-teacher today. Picking up the pace he jogged to the demon's home, finding to his surprise Kurama himself walking out the door towards him. Slowing down he noticed that the redhead was glancing at the rooftops and alleys as he walked towards him.

He looked like an over-pulled bowstring in Yusuke's opinion.

Just like Keiko.

"Something up, man?"

Kurama's emerald green eyes focused on Yusuke like magnifying glass. Flinching under the glare he tried to smile his friend's grave look off his face. Kurama smiled slowly and shook his head.

"Sorry Yusuke I was…thinking." Yusuke notice his hesitation and didn't press the matter.

"So do you know where we should go to catch up with em?" Yusuke waited for the demon's reply as they stopped at the bus station. "hmm? You okay?"

Kurama blinked "Bone Ulcer…that's where we're headed." Kurama gave the bus driver a short bow and paid for the both of them, as well as completely ignoring the last question.

_Maybe I should just leave Yusuke to go see Kuwabara and go find Yukina to make sure? _The demon's thoughts went through the pros and cons, but curiosity won-out and he decided to go see this Subari first. Then travel with Kuwabara to find out if Hiei was just rambling, or if it was true.

_Careful boy, you might make it happen if you keep worrying. Relax…mellow out…_

His thoughts started to clear as he followed his inner-voice's advice.

…_Get laid!_

Kurama smacked into a low-hanging bar above the seat he going to sit in. He heard several snickering from around him, including Yusuke. Grumbling about having a bad day, he sat down with a sigh. Yusuke wasn't smiling 'too' broadly, the laughter was still in his throat, but it was looking to come out one way or the other.

"Just laugh, please."

Yusuke and several others did.

&&&

Katzztar seemed to be a good guide as far as Kazuma Kuwabara was concerned. So far he had learned that the whole place was built in only five years, quite a feat since it was before heavy construction machines, and that the plants he had acquired through his trips filled a greenhouse behind the large castle.

"Lets go inside for a while, it's getting stuffy out here!" the small crossbreed called out to him as they neared the walkway to the stone structure.

"Is that okay?" Kazuma frowned "I mean does he mind us waltzing around his home?"

"Sure he doesn't it's why he let me be your guide to Hell." the bird-cat moved one paw to her face in mock surprise "Oh my, did I say Hell…I meant eternal-suffering-for-the-damned."

The teen simply chuckled "He cant be 'that' bad…" Kuwabara stopped to think about that. "…is he?"

"naw, He's almost like Genkai…except with more years on his shoulders and a flatter chest."

Kazuma Kuwabara let out a loud laugh.

"A bird-thing with a sense of humor, heh?"

The mentioned creature was less pleased with the jest.

"Hey I'm a flying cat!" her face screwed up in a snarl "That jerk just calls me that cause he too stupid to call me anything else!" Katzztar pouted, sticking her beak in the air and ruffled her feathers. "damn fool" she muttered lowly.

"How long have you known him?"

"hmm" the flying cat blinked and clicked her beak in a way that was strangely almost human "Gawd! It's been so long I cant remember…hmm lets see…" her eyes glazed as she zoomed through her memory "I…think it was about three years before the first World War is when I first met him."

"WOW! Your old!"

Katzztar fell out of flight and hit the hard ground with a 'thump'. She growled from her new position as Kazuma knelt down.

"Grrr Baka!" Katzzatar's right paw swung at his face, claws extended, slamming the boy in the face.

Kazuma muttered a low yelp as her claws cut his face. Looking mildly miffed he glared down at the flying cat, surprised that she was already eye-level with him.

"Despite…not being human, I am still a 'lady'." She took a deep breath "And what do you 'never' talk about with a lady, Kuwa-kun?"

Kazuma flinched"Never talk about her age….sorry!" the boy gave a short bow.

"Well at least you have manners, unlike a 'certain someone' I know!"

"Come on he cant be that bad." Kazuma stopped and thought about it for a moment, then added "Can he?"

The flying cat turned and gave the human teen a grave look. "He's worse." she said softly.

For a moment Kazuma Kuwabara was worried. For a moment he thought that it was going to be a living Hell. For a moment he thought she was serious.

Until she started laughing.

"Y-You should see your face!" the flying cat had broke-down into a fit of laughter. Laugher so hard she had to land. "I cant believe that you bought that load of crap!"

Growling in aggravation Kazuma kept quiet, also so he didn't say anything to piss the little demon off. He then realized how close they where to the castle now. A slanted walkway that could be likely even used by those that cant walk, he watched as the path went up, then abruptly turned.

He looked up and noticed the arrow-slits ten feet over his head and then realized the function.

"Say this goes back and forth like a staircase doesn't it?"

The flying cat nodded leaving the laughter behind to answer his questions. The boy racked his brain to figure the whole out.

"So if an invading army were to try to force their way in they would have to take the time to make several turns." He continued walking as Katzztar nodded. "So once the archers had positioned themselves overhead, they would rain down on them…thinning their numbers, right?"

"Not bad!" Katzztar cheerfully smacked him on the shoulder "Keep this up and you'll be Lord of this place!"

Kazuma stumbled over his words and embarrassment as the turned the seventh and final turn to the entrance.

"Ko'Vash!"

The teen was going to ask what that meant when the large doors opened up without so-much as a creek. Inside he could already see the elegant tapestries and exquisite urns and beautiful black rugs that lined the floor. Now Kazuma Kuwabara felt like he was stepping into the past.

"Neat, huh?"

"Neat!" the teen felt it absurd to just call it 'need', this was beyond simple words. "Isn't that an understatement?"

"hmm Yeah, but hey," tilting her head a little she regarded him with an sagely gaze "once you've seen it enough times you get used to it." She speed down the hallway shouting for him to hurry up.

Amused he followed wondering at his sudden change in pace.

&&&

_It could have been worse._

Kurama reflected sullenly, not the least bit happy at the arrangement. He seem to be tormented both inside his mind and in the material world that surrounded him. The laughing crowd, many that where in his grade and most likely would let the knowledge spread.

_Doesn't matter. In half a week I'll be in college. _Kurama thought sharply. _Let them! Damn it all let them spin their stories, I will be over their heads and out of their way!_

"_Is that anger I hear in you Shuichi?" _Again his Yo-ko self taunted him beyond restraint. _"Very 'unbecoming."_

Clinching his teeth he stepped off the bus without further incident, minus the grin that refused to go away from Yusuke's face.

Before them lay the way to Tarukane's mansion, the still-broken fence and the grass growing over the old path slowly quite clearly that none have traveled this way in a while. But they weren't heading this way.

Two pair of feet had headed further down the road. Silently and uneventfully they followed these footprints until they turned once more into a broken pathway, leading into the forest.

"So we go this way, huh." Yusuke's said more in statement than question, and all he got was a small nod from his friend. "Lets go."

_Why do I have the feeling this is going to take a while?_ For some reason Yusuke Urameshi, Spirit Detective of the Underworld, couldn't find an answer to his instincts.

&&&

"This is really something!" Kazuma remarked as they made their way past the halfway point of the tour "So much art, where did he get it?"

"All around the world, Kazu-kun!"

As the flying cat said "around the world she spun in mid-air to emphasis the phrase. She flew a little more ahead of the teen until she suddenly stopped near an alter.

"Say what's this?" Kazuma looked at the alter of stone and saw a long sword in a silk sheath. The hilt looked silver with small symbols carved on the grip. The sheath was pure white and looked unstained by time or the elements.

"That's Sumeragi's sword." she glanced down a the blade "It's called Shattered Star…take a look at the blade."

Blinking he wondered if he heard right. To touch someone else's sword without permission was to insult the owner.

"What, no way!"

"Don't worry he wanted me to let you touch it…it may be yours one day." Katzztar for a moment looked sad but it passed and she nudged him with her paw "Go on, draw it!"

Kazuma Kuwabara found himself hesitating, for good reason too. For all he knew Subari Sumeragi was a uptight and possessive to a T. He might rip his throat out for touching something as personal as his sword. The problem now was hard to answer.

_Do I draw it, and trust her? _His brow furrowed. _or do I not draw it, possible piss her off, and be cautious?_

Gowning inwardly he realized that he couldn't 'just put it down' now. _I'm gonna regret this I bet._ Grinding his teeth and grabbing the hilt he felt a small vibration and the chill of the polished metal against his palm.

Slowly he drew the weapon from it's sheath, careful not to tear the sheath. As he drew it felt as if a sudden breeze had entered the hall. He could hear the walls rattle from some invisible force, yet the air was calm despite it all. When he pulled the blade out all the way he could hear the non-existent wind and see the walls shaking slightly.

The teen looked at the blade and almost dropped it in shock, it was beautiful. The blade was straight with no noticeable curves and unusual as it's owner. The blades was a mesh of bright polished steel that curved inward like the letter I. The gap was filled with a clear translucent glass, and the only visible edge was the one that the light hit. All long the blade, cover both steel and glass, were veins of silver and gold forming unusual patterns. Like words of a dead language.

"Beautiful aint it?" Katzztar knew that the guy was stunned by how exotic the blade was and that beautiful had never seemed enough of a word to describe. "It hasn't seen action for years, decades even! He just keeps it in good condition for future needs."

"Yeah."

_Yeah. _Katzztar thought smugly that was everyone's response to the question. "Well I bet their done now so maybe we should go check up with em?"

Mumbling a "yeah" he looked into the silk sheath.

Metal lined the inside. _Deceptive!_ Kazuma mentally commented.

As he sheathed it the vibration in the hilt lowered along with the shaking of the walls. It got quieter until only the slight whisper of the non-existent wind remained.

With a 'click' the sword was fully sheathed, and the wind was gone.

Taking a breath that he didn't realize he was holding he felt a whole lot better. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and making the human restless. So he put the sword back in it's proper place on the alter.

Only then did he see the painting.

The style of it was foreign, Western most likely…maybe even Spanish. Remembering the paintings they looked at in class it looked old indeed.

The painting was of a white-clad man with a sword similar to the one he had just held. A shaggy head of brown hair and bright jade-colored eyes stared at him with a look of patience and his hand was over the hilt of the sword. He was dressed in a white kimono as well as matching obi. In the background and foreground people of different ages and nationalities surrounded him.

"Before you ask Kuwa-kun," Katzztar interrupted his analyzing, seemly with haste. "I have no idea who painted it. Or who those people are…" Her cat-face scrunched up in a semblance to a human in deep thought "But I swear I've seen some of them before, I just don't remember where!"

"Well that'll be a question for some other day, I've already got a headache from everything that's happened so far."

To emphasis his point, Kazuma rubbed his temple and sighed.

"It's still weird…the way he reacted when he first saw us." Kazuma blinked at the cat itching for an answer "Say, does he get any other visitors?"

The flying cat had been preening herself while he talked and after finally getting a twig that had gotten into her wing out did he answer.

"He sees these men," Kazuma thought she suddenly looked vicious "greedy, ugly, fat-arsed, men-in-cheap-black-suites." She made a war-cry-like screech. "They stink of blood and malice. He makes charms for them and they pay him nicely….BUT I DON'T LIKE THEM!"

_Ohhhkay. She obviously doesn't like them, and by the sound of it I don't either! _Kuwabara had an odd sense of deja vu but couldn't for the life of him figure it out why_. It sounds so familiar why cant I remember it!_

"Ohmygosh!" Katzztar suddenly looked startled as her paw pointed to a clock on the wall beside them "It' getting late, we need to get back double-time!" She was already zooming towards the stairs before the teen could realize why?

"Hey, wait up!"

&&&


End file.
